1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective packaging for large appliances. More particularly, this invention solves the problem of providing support for the centralized load of an appliance during and after assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Top-loading washing machines generally comprise a spin or wash tub located within a washing machine cabinet or housing. The tub itself is suspended from the cabinet by suspension rods. Some washing machines have a center pivoting agitator extending upwardly from the bottom of the wash tub and operably connected to a motor located below the tub. Other washing machines lack this center agitator and instead have ridges located on the inside of the wash tub to assist with the agitating function. In washing machines without the center agitator, an agitator motor typically is suspended from the underside of the wash tub so that the tub itself may oscillate up and down and/or rotate back and forth to agitate and clean the clothes. In either type of washing machine, and in other large appliances, the motor and/or other components that are suspended from or located under the wash tub may be referred to as the “centralized load.”
Washing machines and other large household appliances typically are assembled while being carried on a base. At some point in the assembly process the centralized load is installed from underneath the cabinet, typically by lifting up or tilting the cabinet. Then the appliance is placed back on the base and assembly continues. The base may remain with the appliance after assembly and during shipping.
In such appliance assemblies a detachable sub-structure is needed which can be added to the base after the centralized load is installed to support the centralized load. The base, and thus the detachable sub-structure, may stay with the assembled appliance during shipping.
It is an object of the present invention to fulfill the need described above.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.